Czarist Deltaria (4150)
Deltaria, officially known as Deltarian Realm (Daralian: Deltárska ríša) or the Deltarian Empire is a state located in central Majatra. Deltaria borders Jakania to the south, Kalopia to the east, the Majatran Sea to the north, Jelbania to the north west and Lake Majatra to the south west. Deltaria is 1,739,100 km2 and has a population of roughly 100 million. Deltaria is known for its checkered history of nobility, patricide and largely volatile government. Deltaria is recent decades has been underneath the leadership of the Thaller family, namely the Thaller Branch of Deltaria which has ruled with an iron fist. Despite this, Deltaria has many modern democratic features alebit with a Deltarian culture. Despite all this Deltaria is ranked as a "Global Power" by the Zardic Institute of International Relations and serves as a Permanent Member of the World Congress Security Council. Due to its long and convoluted history and its famous landscapes, Deltaria is one of the most popular tourist destinations in Terra. Especially popular are the ruins in Čachtice, the old Czarist capital of Deltaria. Deltaria has one of the largest economies on Terra and is the home of large swathes of industry, a growing financial sector and is an exporter of many copy-cat Trigunian military goods. Deltaria, despite its relatively instability at times, has remained a foremost geopolitical power and has trade and diplomatic relations with numerous countries around the word. History The territory of Deltaria was occupied by a network of tribes and city-states before the arrival of the Deltarian tribes from Artania. The crowning as Czar of Štefan I in 991 and the conversion to Hosianism of his heir Štefan V in 1239 established Deltaria as a major centre of Augustan culture and civilization in Majatra. The Czardom existed in many forms until it collapsed in 1954, sparking a brutal civil war known as The Terror. After a short period of democratic rule, followed by more than two centuries of oligarchy, Deltaria once again became a Czardom. Lasting for nearly 700 years (with numerous brief interruptions), Czarist Deltaria was a great power, reigning over a number of nations, and projecting its power Terra-wide via the Deltarian-based Terran Patriarchal Church. Deltaria subsequently lost its power an influence with the end of the Czarist era and the establishment of the Federal Republic of Deltaria. Between 2996 and 3466, Deltaria was governed as a federal semipresidential democratic republic, and experienced long periods of economic growth, coupled with near-constant cultural stagnation. In 3466, following the Deltarian Czarist War, Deltaria was brought under Czarist rule. The Deltarian Realm, underneath the Czar was restored in October, 4510 when Aleksandr III (Maiser Dynasty) was crowned as the Czar in Tsargrad. The Czarist Movement was instrumental in bringing the Czar to power; while the Czar's transition into power was relatively smooth, there were protests and opposition mostly due to the fact that caretaker government had failed to gain any significant traction with governance. Aleksandr III was found dead in April, 4512 when he was found in his bed dead from an apparent heart attack. His brother, Grand Duke Viktor was shortly coronated as Czar as Viktor III. Czar Viktor III was killed in an explosion from an apparent car bomb, in September, 4512 and by October 4512 the All-Deltarian Communist Party has taken power through a coup d'etat which was lead by Deputy Minister of Defense Željko Pavlović, Deputy Minister of the Interior Erik Kocúr and supported by Minister of Defense and Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces of Deltaria Army General Hubert Horáček; a closeted Neo-Kaminskist. Government and politics Czar Executive Legislative Judicial Administrative divisions Deltaria is divided into 5 Banates, these Banates are presided over by a Czar appointed Ban. These Ban's have ultimate authority and traditionally represent the top family of the respective area.Each Banate will be divided into 5 Regions (Kraj), the Ban of each respective Banate will be responsible for the appointment of a Governor (Guvernér). The Kraj will be assisted by a Kraj Council (Kraj rada) which will consist of 50 seats allotted to loyal and patriotic political parties as affirmed by His Imperial Majesty, the Czar. Beneath the 5 regions of each Ban, there will be districts (okres) which will have district councils (Okresná rada) of 25 seats and allotted to loyal and patriotic political parties as affirmed by His Imperial Majesty, the Czar. These will also include major cities and municipalities. Major municipalities will have appointed Mayors and City Councils, these will be allotted to loyal and patriotic political parties as affirmed by His Imperial Majesty, the Czar. Armed forces The Armed Forces of Deltaria, officially the Czarist Armed Forces. The armed forces includes the Czarist Deltarian Army (also known as the Imperial Deltarian Army), the Czarist Deltarian Navy (also known as the Imperial Deltarian Navy) and the Czarist Deltarian Air Force (also known as the Imperial Deltarian Air Force). The Czar is the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces (Daralian: Najvyšší vrchný veliteľ) and the Czar will often sign decrees with the Daralian acronym of "NVV" which means Supreme Commander-in-Chief. The Ministry of Defense plays a vital role in the armed forces, traditionally the Chief of the General Staff is the Minister of Defense. The Ministry of Defense is largely dominated by civilians and political appointees, the General Staff is nominally the day-to-day operator of the armed forces. Intelligence and internal security The Ministry of the Interior (Daralian: Ministerstvo vnútra) is responsible for the Imperial Police (Daralian: Cisárska polícia) which operates as a nation-wide police force underneath the direct oversight of the Czar. While the Ministry of the Interior does not technically have authority over the Special Czarist Gendarmerie (Daralian: Špeciálna carská žandárstvo; SCZ) many high-ranking officials of the Ministry of the Interior were appointed by the Czarist Movement so the control is straddled. Officially the Special Czarist Gendarmerie are underneath the direct command of the Czar and it's ranking officers. The foreign intelligence service of Deltaria is the Foreign Intelligence Service (Daralian: Zahraničná spravodajská služba; ZSS) while the domestic intelligence agency is the State Security Service (Daralian: Štátna bezpečnostná služba; SBS). The Special Czarist Gendarmerie maintain the Czarist Intelligence Office (Daralian: Cisársky spravodajský úrad; CSU) which operates as a secret police underneath direct command of the Czar. While the State Security Service is the primary domestic intelligence agency, the Special Czarist Gendarmerie regularly override their functions due to the necessity of the Czar to protect himself from threats. Economy As a whole the Deltarian Economy is moderately good, being very good before the Imperial Civil War but declining during that period greatly. That provided setbacks for Deltaria, but nothing "Of major concern to the general public and people of the Republic", as put by the Premeir at the time. Over the years Deltaria has been industrialized, despite coming from a very agricultural backround. Deltaria relies on a technology based economy bolstered by industry, with some citizens working as farmers. The majority of the technological force is in the central and southern areas of Deltarian, where the urbanized cities are, while the agricultural zones are in Dissuwa, as well as some parts of Darali and Ushlande. In other locations like Alazinder or other parts of the country there area also more advanced companies, where many of the young intelligent go to work as the rising stars of the nation, usually in the headquarters of large banking or equity companies. The majority of the northern workforce is agricultural, mainly tending to pigs, goats, sugar cane, wheat, tobacco, and somniferum ; although industries have sprung up throughout the northern cities. A great deal of raw materials also come from the region, where then they go to factories in th centeral areas. The main cities in this region are those dedicated to refining their products, bu other small businesses crop up as well. Luxury resources also makes for a thriving economy in the areas of the luckier people. In the jungle there are many exotic resuorces to be found, and it is from here most luxury items come from. Oil however, is the main production of the eastern paltue, and it is regarded as the life blood of the nation. Oil powers over half the nation, however efforts have been made to turn to wind and nuclear energy to allow more oil exports and less polution. Geography Deltaria is located on the eastern limb of the Majatran mainland, running from the centre of the Majatran Basin all the way to the southern coast. She shares borders with the Independent Wantuni Republic to the east and Jelbé Isràé Krsyigad in the northwest. Lake Majatra represents an additional border in the southwest, while the nation borders with the South Sea, stretching from Ushalande across Alazinder and Dissuwa, and across the entire southern rim of the Border Marches. Much of the irrigation in the nation is provided by the enormous inland sea, Lake Majatra, and the two vast rivers, the Alazinder River and the Sluislaw. The coastal areas of Deltaria have a temperate Mediterranean climate, with hot, dry summers and mild to cool, wet winters. Snow does occur on the coastal areas almost every winter, but it usually lies no more than a few days. {C {C Conditions can be much harsher in the more arid interior. Mountains close to the coast prevent Mediterranean influences from extending inland, giving the central plateau of the interior of Deltaria a continental climate with sharply contrasting seasons. Winters on the plateau are especially severe. Temperatures of −10 °C to −20 °C can occur in eastern plateau, and snow may lie on the ground at least 120 days of the year. In the west, winter temperatures average below 1 °C (34 °F). Summers are hot and dry, with temperatures generally above 30 °C (86 °F) in the day. Annual precipitation averages about 400 millimetres (15 in), with actual amounts determined by elevation. May is generally the wettest month, whereas July and August are the driest. Demographics Ethnicity Deltaria is a multi-ethnic nation as a result of its complex history. Most Deltarians (around 40%) belong to the Delic (OOC Slavic) ethnic group, followed by Dunic (OOC Germanic), Selucic (OOC Romance) and Jelbic ethnicities. Language The most widely spoken languages in Deltaria are the Delic languages, which include Daralian, Alazindian, and Tokundian. The Dunic languages of Deltaria are Doron and Akigan. Ushalandan, a Selucic language, and Dissuwan, a Jelbic language, are spoken in Ushalande and Dissuwa, respectively. Daralian, Alazindian, Doron, Akigan, Ushalandan, and Dissuwan serve as official languages of Deltaria, as all government acts are issued in all six languages. Of those languages, a majority of the population understands Daralian, which has become a lingua franca for the Czardom. Old Tokundian, a dead language, is the official language of the Terran Patriarchal Church, and is sometimes used as a language of prestige. Tokundian, Rodshya, and Kozak are spoken by small minorities, but are understood by many Deltarians. Religion By far the most followed religion in Deltaria is the Terran Patriarchal Church, a Patriarchal Hosian denomination native to Deltaria and headquartered in the city of Dolinka. The Terran Patriarchal Church is the non-mandatory state religion of the Deltarian Czardom, and exercises direct authority over the autonomous Vojvodstvo of the Holy Lands. The Pápež and the Holy Sobor also have authority over all churches and clergy within the Czardom, and are allowed to collect tax-free tithes from the entire population of Deltaria. According to a census on religious affiliation conducted in 3983, the respondents identified their religious membership as follows: *Terran Patriarchal Church: 75% *Irreligious: 7% *Apostolic Church of the East: 6% *Daenism: 4% *Luthoran Church: 4% *Ahmadism: 2% *Aurorian Patriarchal Church: 1% *Other: 1% Education and culture Northern Deltaria retains a primarily agrarian culture even after the Czarist Period, but is now slowly developing. After the Great Reformation cultural ideology was changed,and the people now exibit more modern practices than in old. They are still proud of their old culture and history, however, and are flattered by other nationalities showing an interest in them. This, coupled with the nation's moderate border controls have made tourism in Deltaria a wildly valued but entertaining experience amongst the young, educated upper-class in Artanian and Seleyan nations. After the Reformation, the old ideas of womens inferiority to men dissipated, and many now worked at modern jobs and in modern factories as well as men. Old traditions still permeate the area, but that is growing alongside new tradition and life. Architecture After the Great Reformation, Deltarian houses of a rapidly wealthier populace modeled the old Czarist style of the more afluent. Each individual architectural style varies slightly from region to region, but houses usually are made with bright colours such as reds, pinks, oranges, or other 'warm' colours, as well as whites. Rooms usually have high ceilings and many large tall windows open to the outside. Houses are very 'open' and individual rooms are usually large. Wood, brick, tiles, stucko, and other materials are usually used for walls, which are usually painted. Natrually tropical houses would be more open than southern houses, but they too have large windows and high ceilings, even if the doors and windows are closed. Modern buildings are also present in all of Deltaria, and usually incorporate blues and greys, as well as large windows. All buildings are usually equiped with domes, curves, vaulting cielings, or arches, even modern buildings. Education Deltarian education is operated by private entities, regulated by the Deltarian Department of Education through restrictions on federal grants. Children are required in most provinces to attend school from the age of six or seven (generally, kindergarten or first grade) until they turn eighteen (generally bringing them through twelfth grade, the end of high school); some states allow students to leave school at sixteen or seventeen. Standards are set by the government for the schools, esuring that, even though they are private, they still have excellent teaching standards. The Deltaria has many competitive institutions of higher education. Of Deltarians twenty-five and older, 84.6% graduated from high school, and 32.6% of those attended some college. The basic literacy rate is approximately 97%. References Category:Deltaria Category:Deltarian Empire Category:History Category:Countries